gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Castlevania: Symphony of the Night
Castlevania: Symphony of the Night is a PlayStation game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. It was sent in to the show by Kevin Gibson. Episodes # Vampire Raves # Keep It Down! # Delicate Fluff # Magically Delicious # The Terminator Playthrough Danny plays the game for the first time in his life, him and Arin having decided to play the game to coincide with the Kickstarter campaign for the spiritual successor, Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night. Danny has never even seen the game before, and is not familiar with any of "Metroidvania" style Castlevania games. Arin has played the game before and gives Danny hints on how to progress. They later decide to trade off who's playing every two episodes. The playthrough was ended after a few episodes, with no word on whether or not it would continue. Game Information Like many installments of the''Castlevania'' series,Castlevania: Symphony of the Night uses a 2D side-scrolling style of gameplay. The objective of the game is to guide the main player character Alucard through the undead-filled castle as he sets out to defeat the vampire Dracula. The game uses a non-linear style of gameplay; at the beginning, Alucard can access only certain areas of the castle. By obtaining the three forms (wolf, bat, and mist) that he can shapeshift into, he gradually explores the castle. A map carried by Alucard is automatically updated to show the player's progress through the castle. Protagonists in previous games of the series use whips as their main weapon. In Castlevania: Symphony of the Night , Alucard can find and use weapons ranging from edged weapons – typically swords and knives – to knuckles and expendable items such as bombs or javelins. He can also obtain health restoratives, and equipment and items that boost his attributes; these are located on an inventory. Relics found throughout the castle provide Alucard with abilities, such as the ability to double jump. A bestiary kept by the castle's librarian, who also functions as a shopkeeper, shows the monsters encountered by the player and the items they drop when defeated. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night incorporates elements found in role-playing games. Alucard's hit points determine the maximum amount of damage he can withstand before dying while his magic points decide how frequently a magical attack may be cast. Alucard has four otherattributes: strength – the power of his physical attack; defense – his resilience to damage inflicted by the monsters; intelligence – the recovery speed of magic points; and luck – the frequency that items are dropped by enemies. Defeating monsters provides him with experience points and he will level up after reaching a predetermined amount, increasing his attributes in the process. Alucard may cast eight different spells, which requires the player to input directional combinations and will use up varying amounts of his magic points. During the course of the game, Alucard can acquire the ability to summon familiars, which function as complementary entities, aiding him in battle and exploration. The North American version of the game includes the Fairy, Demon, Ghost, Bat, and Sword familiars. The original Japanese version also includes the familiars Nose Devil – functionally identical to the Demon but with a Tengu mask – and Pixie. Alternative modes of gameplay can be unlocked after the completion of the game. By inputting Richter Belmont's name as the user name, the player can choose to play as Richter, who uses a whip as his main weapon and various sub-weapons. Two alternative modes have Alucard as the player character with certain items and increased or decreased attributes. In the Sega Saturn and PSP remake of Rondo of Blood, Maria Renard is also playable, by selecting her before starting a game in the Saturn version, or by inputting her name in the save file naming screen after beating the game with Alucard once in the PSP version. Trivia * This is the 8th Castlevania game played on Game Grumps, and the 4th Castlevania game played with Danny. * This game was also discussed previously by Arin and Jon during the Aladdin Genesis playthrough, where Jon described it as "a fucking pile of shit but an absolute masterpiece". External links * Category:Castlevania Games Category:PS Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Konami Games Category:Action-adventure Games